Dangerously In Love
by orchestrakyleparsimmons
Summary: Dominica and Orchestra are dangerously in love. DominicaxOC oneshot OOC Dominica


_Yeah, you can be the greatest_

_You can be the best_

_You can be the King Kong banging on your chest_

You sighed heavily, rearranging the documents you got during the world conference with all the other countries and waiting for the others to leave the room first.

You were (country), being called (Name) as a human. You were proud to be (nationality) and you loved your people, but lately your economy was slowing down at an alarming speed. Some parts of the population suffered hunger, some lost their jobs. It wasn't the end of the world – not yet, at least. You could already feel the effects of the non-existent well-being of your people.

_You can beat the world_

_You can beat the war_

_You can talk to God, go banging on his door_

Only a merging with another nation could help you and your people, but because of the dark past of your country, most countries didn't want to receive you. You tried your best to leave your past behind and look ahead to bestow a bright future upon your people, but appearently the others couldn't forget what happened.

_You can throw your hands up_

_You can beat the clock (yeah)_

_You can move a mountain_

_You can break rocks_

_You can be a master_

_Don't wait for luck_

_Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself_

There were some who wanted to merge with you – but you didn't want to merge with them (even your boss advised you against this).

For example Ivan. He was constantly asking you „to become one with Mother Russia" but you were slightly afraid of him and you didn't want to be communist. Luckily, you managed to escape him every time he approached you.

Then there was Francis. He was much more interested in you than in the well-being of your people.

_Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)_

_And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_

_'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)_

_And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_

_And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

You sighed yet again and heaved yourself up out of the chair, taking the documents with you. You bid the others farewell and shuffled through the hallways, looking for your boss to consult with him what would have to be done to strenghten your country. He held your attempts to get another country to merge with you in high regard, but he seemed pretty depressed when you saw him the last time.

_You can go the distance_

_You can run the mile_

_You can walk straight through hell with a smile_

You forced a smile as you passed Alfred who was having a rather loud chat with Arthur. You had a crush on him since your first participation in the world conferences. You found his obnoxiousness and his „I am the hero!"-quirk quite amusing and lovely. You didn't want him to be worried about you. Plus, he was the only one you haven't begged to merge with you. Because of your crush on him, you were sure you couldn't bear his rejection.

But to be honest, you weren't sure if he even knew your name. You were a little bit shy and quiet, the exact opposite of him, and your quietness only worsened when your economy went down abruptly because of a natural disaster.

_You can be the hero_

_You can get the gold_

_Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke_

Unbeknownst to you, he knew your name and he was indeed worried about you.

He had a crush on you since the very moment you stepped in the conference hall. But he was afraid he would put you off with his noisy behaviour, so he kept his distance. Nevertheless, he kept an eye on you and the condition of your country which was getting worse.

_Yeah, do it for your people_

_Do it for your pride_

_How are you ever gonna know if you never even try?_

While he was talking to Arthur – most likely going on and on at him –, you passed him, a sad, forced smile plastered on your delicate lips. He returned your smile with his trademark grin without even interrupting his flow of words.

He knew that you had asked most countries to help you out and merge with you. But you didn't ask him even once. He would be the happiest person in the world if you would merge with him. But he restrained himself from offering you help, because he dreaded your rejection. Perhaps you would reject him because of his characteristics. No one liked him very much because of that.

_Do it for your country_

_Do it for your name_

_'Cause there's gonna be a day …_

Alfred stopped suddenly midsentence as well as midstep, startling Arthur.

He just couldn't let you and your people suffer. He was the hero after all! He had to do something. Perhaps he could promote the trade in your country by trading with you. That was all he could do for you without offering you a merging and without risking a rejection – a little trading would do no harm.

_When you're standing in the hall of fame (yeah)_

_And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_

_'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)_

_And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_

_And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

„Alfred?" Arthur asked. „Is everything alright? What is the matter? You are unusually quiet. Did you talk yourself hoarse?" He couldn't supress the joy in his voice.

„No, that's not the point." Alfred said simply, confusing Arthur even more. „I have to go. Someone needs a hero!" With that, he ran off into the direction you walked a moment ago.

_Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion_

_On the walls of the hall of fame_

„What?" You said, your voice barely audible because of disbelief.

Your boss nodded, confirming your fears. „I'm awfully sorry, (Name). I fully understand your decision to not merge with certain countries. But because no one else wants, our country will have to be dissolved sooner or later to guarantee the well-being of the population."

„But that means … I will vanish."

Your boss flinched. „That's right. Please forgive me, (Name)."

„No, i-it's al-alright." You gulped down a sob and straightened your back, standing upright and forcing a reassuring smile. „You aren't at fault. No one is. No one could know that a little natural disaster could lead to … this. Please, go home. I … need time by myself."

„Of course, (Name). See you."

„See you."

Your boss left, leaving you alone in the hallway.

A single tear slid down your cheek, followed by a waterfall of tears. You didn't make a peep. You just stood there, staring into the distance, tears and snot wetting your face.

Your boss announced that the economy just hit rock bottom and half of your people were now unemployed.

_Be students_

_Be teachers_

_Be politicians_

_Be preachers_

_(Yeah)_

Alfred searched the hallways, looking frantically for you. He saw your boss who looked freaking depressed strolling through the hallway with downcast eyes, even wiping a tear from his eye.

Alfred was frightened.

What had happened? And what did that mean for you?

_Be believers_

_Be leaders_

_Be astronauts_

_Be champions_

_Be truth seekers_

„Damned!" you screamed agitated, smashing your fist into the wall next to you. The wall crumbled around your fist, plaster raining down on the floor. You withdrew your hand and ignored the bleeding knuckles.

You couldn't care less. You were going to vanish anyway.

Just because of the past of your country. The other countries were opposed to it – not to you, luckily, they treated you like a friend. And just because of that, you were going to vanish. Your people would emigrate to other countries – if they accepted them. If not, your people would die, and there would be no proof of your existence.

_Be students_

_Be teachers_

_Be politicians_

_Be preachers_

Alfred heard the scream and the crash. He quickened his pace, his legs carrying him through the hallways on their own. He had to find you. He had to help you. He rounded a corner and saw you standing there, with a bleeding hand and a tear-stained face. He slowed down and stood in front of you.

„(Name)?"

_Be believers_

_Be leaders_

_Be astronauts_

_Be champions_

„(Name)?"

Alfred's voice snapped you out of your depressing thoughts, but you didn't lift your head. You didn't want him to see you like this, in such a weak condition.

„I'm sorry, I have to go." you mumbled and turned to leave, but you were held back by a hand grabbing yours and pulling you into a warm embrace. In an instant, you broke down, sobs shaking your form. You grabbed a fistfull of Alfred's shirt and cried your eyes out, not caring about the blood on your hand which was now staining his clothing, just like your tears.

_Standing in the hall of fame (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

After a while, you finally calmed down enough to form proper sentences.

„C'mon, (Name), tell me what happened." Alfred said, rubbing circles on your back. His heart fluttered in his chest, but it ached and twisted at the same time very painfully.

You mumbled something incoherent for him.

„What? What did you say?"

„I-I am g-going to v-vanish."

His face paled. His heart – as if an arrow was shot right through it. „You – what?"

„I am going to vanish. My country … it will have to be dissolved. My economy hit rock bottom, my people are unemployed, a natural disaster destroyed the fields, my people are starving." You broke into another fit of sobs.

_(Be a champion)_

_You could be the greatest_

_(Be a champion)_

_You can be the best_

_(Be a champion)_

_You can be the King Kong banging on your chest_

„(Name)." Alfred said. „(Name), listen to me."

You sniffled, looking up at him with red, puffy eyes.

„(Name), you asked every country to merge with you. But they all declined."

„Because of my past." You laughed frustrated. „They don't believe me when I say that my people changed. They just focus on the evil acts, afraid that it will happen again. But that's not true! We changed. We look ahead. We do the best we can to be better. But they just don't believe me!"

„(Name). Please, be quiet and just listen to me."

_(Be a champion)_

_You could beat the world_

_(Be a champion)_

_You could beat the war_

_(Be a champion)_

_You could talk to God, go banging on his door_

„First off, they declined your request because of your past, but what do they know about what you can become? No matter what they say or what they believe, I believe that you can be whoever and whatever you want to be. You can lead your people to a bright future. Just believe in what you want to be and don't listen to others."

„That's impossible for me, Alfred. I have to rely on someone to survive, to not vanish. They are my only chance."

„Then why haven't you asked me? You asked all the others, but not me. Why?"

_(Be a champion)_

_You can throw your hands up_

_(Be a champion)_

_You can beat the clock (yeah)_

_(Be a champion)_

_You can move a mountain_

_(Be a champion)_

_You can break rocks_

You buried your head back in material of his wet shirt, hiding your blush from him. „That's none of your business." you muttered flustered.

„It is one of my business."

„Oh, yes? Why do you think so? You aren't even my friend."

„I don't want to be your friend."

You froze, utterly shocked. Congratulations, your heart has been torn from your chest, ripped into tiny little shreds and shoved back in. You freed yourself from Alfred's embrace and stepped back. „Well, I'm awfully sorry to have wasted your time, Alfred. It was a pleasure to know you. Now I have to go. I have to bid farewell to my friends before I vanish."

_(Be a champion)_

_You can be a master_

_(Be a champion)_

_Don't wait for luck_

_(Be a champion)_

_Dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself_

_(Be a champion)_

„I want to be your boyfriend, (Name)." Alfred continued, unfazed by your harsh words. „I love you. I fell in love with you when you set foot in the conference hall. But I kept my distance because I was afraid, afraid of your dislike for me. No one truly likes me because of my obnoxiousness."

„I find it rather amusing." you mumbled, gazing up into his mesmerizing blue eyes which were fixed on you.

„So, what do you say, (Name)? Do you want to merge with me?"

„I'd love to." You pounced onto him, clasping him in your arms. „And I love you, too, Alfred. Thank you so much."

_Standing in the hall of fame _


End file.
